Hogwarts, una copa
by Lemniscata
Summary: Aquí iré poniendo los mini retos de la VII Edición de La Copa de la Casa 2019-20, aportando como Slytherin. / Septiembre: Teddy Lupin y un cangrejo de fuego. "¡Esto está que arde!" — Moody, un occamy y una misión. "Mejores magos han perdido las nalgas"
1. ¡Esto está que arde!

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan lo inventó Miku y pertenece a Jotaká. No gano dinero con esto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Nota aclaratoria: **Elegí a Teddy Lupin y me ha tocado cangrejos de fuego.

¡Gracias por leer! Y veamos qué sale...

* * *

**¡Esto está que arde!**

—¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! Es tan preciosa —chilló Victoire a mi lado.

Sonreí y observé a la criatura que se movía perezosamente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Podría decir que todo comenzó con el Big Bang, pero no.

Todo comenzó cuando Luna Lovegood trajo de contrabando un cangrejo de fuego, el cual pasó de mano en mano, nadie quería hacerse responsable de él y nadie quería meterse en líos burocráticos. Por supuesto, Harry Potter vino a salvar el día y, aunque obtuvo muchos regaños de Ginny y Hermione, lo adoptó.

Al ser una criatura peligrosa quedó encerrada en Grimmauld Place. Allí fue donde lo encontré.

Se veía tan solo, tan pequeño, tan perdido.

Brigid —había descubierto que el cangrejo de fuego era LA cangreja de fuego, el cómo no importa—, me acompañaría a mi vida escolar. A veces tiraba fuego y solía esconderse en los lugares más extraños, incomodando a la manada de pelirrojos que visitaban a mi padrino, pero yo la quería y protegía. Incluso había obtenido el permiso para quedármela, cosa que no le agradó para nada a McGonagall.

En realidad, nadie estaba muy contento con mi familiar —llamarlo mascota era ofensivo para ella—, solían mantenerse lejos y apartar a los más pequeños. Victoire, por otro lado, parecía fascinada, me llenaba de preguntas y me pedía permiso para acariciarla. Como a Brigid le gustaba la atención, yo lo permitía.

—Claro que sí, es la más guapa —comenté como padre orgulloso.

Brigid habría inflado su pecho de haber podido. Victoire, en cambio, alzó las cejas.

—Después de ti, obvio —agregué rápidamente.

Mientras ella se iba para terminar de prepararse para nuestro retorno escolar, me acerqué hacia la cangreja de fuego, pasando mis dedos por las joyas de su caparazón.

—Pero tú siempre serás la primera en haberte ganado mi corazón —susurré.

Brigid, asustada (o celosa) por la presencia desconocida de la otra chica tiró fuego hacia mí. Casi en modo automático cambié lo que era piel por unas escamas, impidiendo así futuras quemaduras. Era una bendición haber heredado esas habilidades de mi madre.

—Tontuela, debes empezar a comportarte. La abuela puso un montón de condiciones para que pueda llevarte conmigo a Hogwarts, no lo hagas más difícil.

Ella solo se movió para caer desde la mesa hacia mi regazo, acomodándose como si fuera un gato.

El año escolar prometía ser emocionante con mi nueva amiga.

**Fin**


	2. Mejores magos han perdido las nalgas

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan lo inventó Miku y pertenece a Jotaká. No gano dinero con esto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ¡Esta historia ha sido beteada por la auténtica **Miss Lefroy**!

**Nota aclaratoria: **Esta es mi segunda entrega. Elegí a Alastor Moody y me ha tocado occamy.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Mejores magos han perdido las nalgas**

Alastor se remueve en la silla; debe tener una nalga afuera y no es muy cómodo. Levanta la vista y le da una mala mirada a la criatura que han encerrado en un terrario.

—Solo magos ineptos te traerían de contrabando —le dice.

El occamy no da signos de escucharlo, enrollado en sí mismo.

El auror intenta acomodarse de nuevo. Maldita sea el momento en que pensó que llevar la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón era una buena idea.

Suelta un suspiro y se levanta para sacar de una jaula un ratón. El animalejo se retuerce. Moody avanza hacia el terrario y, con un rápido movimiento, aparta un poco la tapa y deja caer la criatura. El occamy de inmediato se vuelve un depredador y devora con sonidos obscenos al pequeño mamífero.

A Alastor no le agradan los seres vivos, tampoco las misiones inútiles que le da el ministerio. Sabe que aún es un novato, pero es ridículo el tipo de encargos que tiene; cree que la mejor forma de capacitar a los aurores es llevándolos a los verdaderos peligros. ¡Para algo están!

De mal humor, intenta acomodarse de nuevo en la silla. La nalga derecha le arde, le han dicho que sentirá molestias por dos días. De momento, solo tiene que cuidar que no vayan a robar al occamy mientras el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas busca la manera de devolverlo a su entorno.

Pero algo bueno ha salido de todo esto: ha aprendido que no debe llevar la varita en el bolsillo trasero, porque los accidentes existen.

También ha descubierto que no odia en su totalidad a los seres vivos. Sabe que a ese occamy no lo volverá a ver, pero lo ha estado cuidando y consintiendo, consiguiendo un montón de ratas blancas que, al parecer, son sus preferidas.

Suelta un suspiro y se pone de pie. Estar sentado es una tortura. Siente cómo el occamy sigue sus pasos, pero no le hace caso.

—Ya sé, quieres otra —murmura, sacando otro ratón.

Con cuidado, vuelve a hacer el ritual para alimentar a la bestia, quien no demora en engullir al animalejo.

—Ya no veo la hora para que te largues.

El occamy se ha vuelto a acomodar para dormir, ignorando a su cuidador.

**Fin**


End file.
